Sheets or other webs of material are used in a variety of industries and in a variety of ways. These materials can include paper, multi-layer paperboard, and other products manufactured or processed in long webs. As a particular example, long sheets of paper can be manufactured and collected in reels.
It is often necessary or desirable to measure one or more properties of a web of material as the web is being manufactured or processed. Adjustments can then be made to the manufacturing or processing system to ensure that the properties stay within desired ranges. Measurements are often taken using one or more scanning sensor heads that move back and forth across the width of the web.
Electrical power is often carried to a scanning head through point-to-point wire connections. Since this cable structure moves with the scanning head, the cable structure typically has a folded arrangement, where an articulating linked exoskeleton allows electrical wires to be pushed and pulled back and forth with the moving scanning head.